The secret life of lies
by twilightcrazy101
Summary: After her divorce, Bella moves to New York, to start a new life. However, when she meets Carlisle and his son Edward, her life will change forever. Angst. AU/AH *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

The attic was just a small room. The boxes with her belongings took most of the space making the room look suffocating.

Almost immediately she started unpacking, trying to put everything in order. That was what she was trying to accomplish by coming here. To put her life in order. After all that heartbreak, the pain, the loss, it was finally time to move on. That was why she moved to New York and to this small attic.

Of course, given the price of her salary at the new school she worked, she could have afforded something better. An apartment, or even a big house. But she liked this place. After all, she was alone. Why bother with an apartment?

She spent most of her day unpacking and tidying. It was after midnight that she finally finished and decided to go to sleep.

~L~

The first days where spent either decorating the attic or going out to explore the New York. The first day at work went better than she expected. The teachers were welcoming and friendly, some of them more than the others. In mo time she managed to make friends, or to be more accurate to make one friend and know plenty of people that were willing to go out for a drink after work.

Her friend was Tanya. She was a French teacher, with beautiful strawberry blonde hair, and talked non-stop. Bella liked her. She looked always happy and radiant, and always wanted to make Bella feel relaxed and have a good time. They started going out more and more frequently and after two months they ended up spending everyday together.

Tanya tried to find Bella a date. Bella refused. She didn't fell ready to start dating again. However, sometimes Tanya arranged dinner dates with other colleagues and some single of her single friends. Bella hadn't tried to explain to her 'why' she didn't feel like dating. It was too soon and her story was too complicated to be explained to a friend she knew only for two months. Tanya only knew that she was divorced. Nothing more. But that was enough for now.

More months passed. The Christmas break was approaching and everyone was making vacation plans. Everyone but her. Tanya had already booked a cabin at a ski resort for her and a few friends and told Bella to join them. She refused. But in true Tanya style, she kept trying to persuade her. And that was what she was currently trying while sitting at the coffee shop opposite from school.

"Come on Bella! I can't let you spent your time wallowing. It's Christmas! Come with us. Please?"

She made a puppy face that made her look twenty years younger. Bella let a small giggle and then sighed.

"I'm not staying here to wallow. I just want to spend some alone. And I won't be staying in all day. I want to go out. Shopping. Keep in mind that we live in New York. I'm sure that I'll find something interesting to do. And I have those classes, too…"

Last week she decided to start tango classes and a dance school, two blocks away from home. Tanya wanted to go too, but only because a teacher there was 'way too hot to be ignored' as she said. When she found out that he was married, she gave up the whole dance thing.

"You're so stubborn all the time!" Tanya exclaimed. "Fine! Stay here! You're the one who will miss all the fun!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You go and have fun. And be careful not to break a leg during skiing!" Bella said laughing.

Tanya slapped her arm playfully.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Someone called you earlier. Some girl named Rosalie Hale. She asked you, but were at the principal for the school dance arrangements. She gave me your number and said that you should call her as soon as you can."

Bella froze in her seat. Rosalie? Why would Rosalie contact Bella? After all, they hadn't talked since she left the school she worked at in Seattle.

"Bella. Bella! Wake up!"

Suddenly Bella jumped as Tanya waved her hands in front of her.

"What is it? You went pale when I mentioned that girl. Scared me for a second…"

"Oh! Sorry." Bella said quickly. "I was just… taken aback. I didn't expect to hear news from her. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah." Tanya said and took a tiny piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Bella. "There you go. I gotta go now Bells. I must start packing mu stuff for tomorrow. I'll call soon and… if you change your mind call me. Kay?"

Bella stood and hugged her and kissed her cheeks. " Bye, Tanya. Have fun and Merry Christmas!"

" Merry Christmas!" Tanya said and then left.

Bella paid for the coffee and then started walking home. She didn't want to take a cub. She preferred to walk, especially now, because she had a lot to think about.

She hadn't thought of Rosalie for a while, now. Actually, she hadn't thought of anyone at all, since she left Seattle. It was something she avoided as much as she could.

Rosalie was one of the few people that supported her during the divorce procedure. Bella had stayed for a few weeks at her house, after she was booted out of her house from him. Rosalie, was the one who helped find her job here and took her to the airport. Bella felt immense gratitude towards her even though they hadn't seen each other for such a long time.

When she arrived home, she took her cell out and dialed the number Tanya gave her, all the while feeling extremely nervous.

"_Hello?"_ that familiar voice said.

"Rosalie? It's Bella." She replied hesitantly.

"_Bella! Oh, honey! How are you? I've been looking for you for days now.__ We haven't spoken since toy left! Are you alright?"_

" I'm great, Rosalie. I'm sorry I didn't call. What with the move and the new work… I've been busy lately."

" _Yeah, I figured. That's why I'm calling you. Well, I've got news for you. I'm coming to New York to visit you!"_

"What?" Bella said startled. "Really? Oh, Rosalie! I'm so happy! When? "

"_I'm leaving in two days. I'll be staying at some friend's house. I'll call as soon as I get there to give you the address .Alright?"_

" Yes, Rose. Oh, I can't wait to see you again!" Bella said smiling.

"_Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you in two days. Alright, gorgeous?"_

" Yes, Rosalie. See you then."

Bella hang up and then collapsed on her bed, thinking of all the things that have happened since she came to New York. Her life was quiet. Controlled. And that's how she planned to keep it. But sometimes some things cannot be planned. And nothing could have prepared her for the events that would follow Rosalie's visit. In two days except for Rosalie, Bella would also meet the man that would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first story. Two chapters have been submitted. I hope you like it...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

The annoying ringing of the alarm clock woke her up. Bella jumped from the bed, disoriented and banged it to stop. She looked at it and saw that it was just 5:00 in the morning. For God's sake, it was Saturday! She should have turned it off the night before, but after two hours of dancing at the dance school, she returned all sweaty and exhausted. She fell on the bed after she had a shower and didn't bother with turning the alarm off or even pulling the covers to lie down.

She tried to sleep again but now it was a lost cause. Instead, she went to the bathroom to freshen up and then decided that breakfast was a must. She took her time, frying some eggs and making coffee and then ate slowly hoping time would pass so that she could go out.

As much as she loved her attic, morning walks were her favorite habit. Since she was a teenager, she would walk down her neighborhood in Phoenix. And then, when she first moved to Seattle she would walk every morning, before work. Even after she bought her bike, she never stopped going for her morning walks.

A lump formed in her throat when she thought of her bike. Images of runs, sunsets, beaches and flames flooded her mind and Bella blinked back tears. She had tried desperately to forget those memories. She preferred to ignore them instead of dealing with them. But she knew that at some point she should think about it and exorcise the demons of her past.

Bella pulled her knees up and hugged herself, as she thought of the first day she bought her bike. She always had a passion for motorcycles and races and since she was a teenager, she dreamt of buying that motorcycle. From day one, after she finished her work at school, she took her bike and drove aimlessly for hours, plenty of times during rain. She knew it was dangerous, but she was a typical adrenaline junkie, as her colleagues called her. That bike would accompany her during the most significant times of her life, such as the day she met her husband…

_It was a sunny afternoon__ and Bella was sitting on her bike, enjoying the sun that bathed Alki beach. She tilted her head back feeling her face absorbing the heat of the sun. Suddenly, she heard voice calling her._

"_Hey! Girl with the bike!"_

_She looked behind her shoulder and saw a guy with bright blonde hair and pale skin approaching her. He walked until he stood right in front of her and smiled.._

" _Hey, umm… I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you if you could move your bike a bit. You've parked on two parking places and we can find nowhere else to park the van." He pointed behind his shoulder at a dark blue van. _

"_Sure." she told him._

"_Thanks" he said. _

_After she parked her motorcycle, she started walking towards a beach bar, now being really thirsty and in need of a Coke. _

_Suddenly, her foot slipped on a small stone and she fell started falling head first to the ground. Two strong arms gripped her upper arms and straightened her. _

_Bella raised her head and her eyes met a pair deep dark eyes looking at her with worry._

"_Are you alright?" he asked looking at her all over, probably in search of some injury._

_Bella blushed and looked down, feeling utterly humiliated_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." she replied bashfully._

"_Are you sure? Do you want to sit down a little bit? Shall I get you some water?"_

_Bella looked at the stranger, who seemed genuinely worried and she couldn't ignore how toned his muscles seemed under his white T-shirt. It had been a long time since she last checked out a man. But she recovered before he caught her looking at him. Suppressing a sigh, she replied: "Honestly, I'm fine. And, um, thanks for saving me."_

"_Look, I can't leave you like that." He said grimly. "Just let me buy you a drink." He said and it was obvious now that his insistence had nothing to do with her earlier slip._

_Bella bit her lip and then agreed._

_She sat with the stranger at the bar and the one drink became a bottle of Tequila._

_She found out that his name was Jacob and he worked at an art gallery. They talked for hours and ended up going out again. And again. And after three weeks, they became a couple. _

_Bella fell in love with him, very quickly. Although they were totally different people, she couldn't ignore how smart he was or the way he made her laugh, even when she was sad or angry._

_Jacob looked always happy and his relationship with Bella seemed to make eve happier. He proposed to her after seven months of relationship. He gave her a ring with an amethyst stone and the band large and curved, with an intricate design._

_They got married three months later._

Bella shook her head, shaking of the memories. Memories of a happier time, where she would have never realized how wrong she was about the person she got married to. After all those years, she still couldn't understand why she didn't see it coming. How could she not notice it? But then again, she was never a person who judged people correctly. Even Jacob, the man she spent 6 years with. Now she realized that she never really knew him, but saw what the outsiders did.

With a sigh, she stood up, cleaned the table and then wore a cardigan and went out.

**Like it? Review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight**

Bella stood at the entrance of the block of flats she lived. She was waiting for the guy Rosalie would send to pick her up. She had already regretted saying yes, but she it was too late to back off. She wasn't sure what to expect from this encounter and the last thing she wanted was to have to start conversation with a stranger until Rose arrived. But then again, she said she wouldn't be that late...

_Her cell rang, making her jump from the bed, where she was sitting, watching TV._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Bella! It's Rosalie. So, about our date, I'll be staying at a friend's house as I told you, so what do you say you come here tomorrow at five?"_

"_Umm, I don't know. Wouldn't your friend be bothered by a stranger coming there?" Bella replied wanting to be as tactful as possible. She didn't want to be rude to Rosalie._

"_Oh no! Please! Carlisle doesn't mind and in fact he said he wants to meet you. I already told him."_

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_Bella, don't worry about it. I said it's fine. So, are you coming?"_

_She sounded so hopeful and happy, that Bella didn't want to disappoint her, so she told what she wanted to hear._

"_Okay."_

"_Good! I'll send Edward to pick you up. Give me your address."_

"_No, Rosalie. I'll get a cub. You don't have to…"_

"_Bella" Rosalie interrupted "Edward is going to pick you up. Don't argue, because you will lose. Now give me your address."_

_Sighing, Bella gave her address and said "See you tomorrow, Rose."_

"_See you then." She replied and hung up_

_Bella fell back on the bed, her mind working overtime. There would be hugs and kisses at first and exclaims like "Oh! It's been so long!" and then the talk would come. Of course, Rosalie would know all about her ex and his life and she would share it with Bella. And Bella wasn't sure how she felt about that. A part of her was curious, but there was also this other part of her that worried whether she could handle it or not. He had started a new life, new family. And she was still single. _

_It didn't bother her that she was alone. It was her choice. But she still wanted to have something or someone that would make him care. Not a new marriage__, but at least a relationship with someone better than him. Someone worthy. Someone faithful._

She rearranged her blouse once again, as she waited for that Edward. Suddenly, she saw a shine red motorcycle stop at the pavement. The rider took off his helmet and looked at her. His eyes focused on her and he smiled and waved. Bella looked at him, his crazy copper colored hair and knew it was him. But she couldn't move. Not because she was embarrassed, but because she couldn't take her eyes off the bike.

It was amazing. It was shiny red, fluid and it looked like an inverted smile. A masterpiece.

Bella walked slowly towards the bike and looked at the biker.

"Hi." He said smiling at her.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She knew she probably looked a little retarded but the bike had literally taken her breath away.

"You don't speak English?" he asked still smiling.

"I… uhh…" she wanted to ask him a million questions but now she was too embarrassed.

"Let me guess. You are afraid of bikes right?" he asked kindly.

"How much did you pay for this treasure?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Well, actually, it was a present from my mother." he told her.

"It's perfect." Bella said and laid her hand on the bike, caressing the metal.

"Yes, it is." he said proudly and looked at Bella questioningly.

"Are you into bikes?" he asked her.

Bella sighed and responded simply "Long story."

"Well, come on. Rosalie is on her way home."

He handed her the helmet and Bella put it on and hopped on the bike.

The ride was exhilarating. Edward was an excellent driver and when they left all the cars behind them, he accelerated and they were flying through the roads, the wind blowing past them.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at an area surrounded by villas. They drove inside a garage and then the bike came to a stop.

"Here we are." Edward announced and took off his helmet.

Bella did the same and got off the bike. He led to an elevator that was at the garage and they ascended two levels. The doors opened and a big foyer was revealed. Bella took in the décor. She looked around in wonder because it was the kind of style that always intrigued her. Minimal, not too luxurious, but subtly stating that the furniture and the paintings were expensive.

"Come." Edward told her and pointed with head to the left. They walked into a spacious living room with big comfy sofas. The colors were in shades of white and brown giving a warm feeling to the room.

Edward told her to sit and recommended that she drinks some tea which was famous for its calmative qualities. Bella wasn't really a fan of tea. She'd prefer to have a glass of tequila. But she accepted it and allowed him to make her some tea. While he was in the kitchen, Bella took a look around the living room, studying it more carefully, focusing on the details. It was a beautiful house.

Edward returned with two cups of tea and Bella sipped quietly while Edward told her about his passion for tea.

"Well" he said "Until the age of eighteen I was an athlete, so I had to avoid all kinds of addictive substances. I don't drink alcohol or coffee and I don't smoke. So, I started drinking tea."

Bella looked at him and merely nodded. She didn't know what to say because she was so different from him. Although her life here didn't reflect her previous life style, it was true that Bella preferred alcohol when it came to drinks, she didn't smoke much but she had definitely tried and coffee was necessary every morning.

The sound of the elevator reverberated through the living room and then Bella heard high heels clicking on the floor and Rosalie's laughter.

Bella stood up as Rosalie entered the living room and smiled.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much!"

Rosalie run to her and hugged her tightly. Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie's body and rubbed her back. Then they both leaned back and Rosalie looked Bella from head to toe.

"You look great, honey!" she said smiling widely. "Changes definitely suit you!"

They started talking about the move, the attic, the school and Bella's experience in New York.

"So you like it here?"

"Yes, Rosalie. It's just what I need. I definitely wanted some peace and quiet, and now I found it." Bella said grinning. All her earlier worries were now forgotten and Bella was feeling more relaxed and happy than she had felt in a long time. Tanya was sweet, of course and a very good friend. But she didn't know what Bella had been through and it just wasn't the same. She had forgotten, how much she actually liked Rosalie.

Their conversation was interrupted by a male voice, coming from the foyer.

" Rosalie, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe you told me about a special lady you wanted to introduce to me."

A tall, blonde man walked in the living room, smiling a charming smile. Bella looked at him and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and his figure was toned despite his age, which was definitely over forty, considering the fact that his son was 27.

Bella stood from the couch along with Rosalie.

"Carlisle, this is Bella. Bella my dear friend Carlisle."

Carlisle took Bella's hand and shook it.

"Hello Bella."

And that's how Bella met Carlisle.

**Like it? Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

The restaurant Carlisle had suggested was new to Bella. She had never heard of it, probably because she didn't really visit those kinds of restaurants. At first, she thought he was coming with them and that possibility was unpleasant to her, at all. His presence would lead the conversation to subjects less uncomfortable and less painful. When she visited his house, they had spent hours the three of them, talking and laughing. Edward had left to go out with his girlfriend. Carlisle was a kind and funny person and always eager to talk about things such as his work and his studies. When he talked he was charming and Bella was thoroughly intrigue by him.

Unfortunately, today he wouldn't be there and the things that Bella wanted to avoid the most, were the ones she would have to discuss with Rosalie today.

Rosalie had insisted that they meet alone. It was obvious that she had already prepared what to say and how to say it.

Step by step, Rosalie started reminding her how they met. The time Bella spent at her house. The time she helped her find the new job and deal with the lawyers. She worked at a lawyer's office and that's how she knew exactly what Bella should do. And she knew everything about that time of her life, which Bella wanted to erase from her mind completely. And because that involved the news Rose wanted to share, then it definitely was something bad.

"Your ex and she are moving out. In seven months they are coming to live here. She is going to work at a college. I didn't want to tell you earlier, because I knew you would be upset…" Rosalie trailed off, looking anxiously at Bella.

Bella's fingers tightened around her glass of wine and for a second Rose thought ot would break.

"What do you mean here? From the whole USA they decided to come here?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't leave you unaware, I didn't want you to hear it from some stranger.

"I should have killed. I swear to God, sometimes I wish I had killed her."

~L~

She spent a restless night. She kept tossing and turning, trying to accept the fact that her peace was over. She refused to believe that it was all some strange coincidence. She must have planned it. To pursue her, to demean her, to shatter her even more, even though she was already broken. That was too much. She wouldn't let them destroy her life. Not again. Not anymore.

_Her head fell between her hands. She felt wetness in her eyes but couldn't move, at all. Even to wipe the tears away. The past months had been hard. The worst time of her life. Bella's mother was sick with cancer. Bella took care of her and most of her days were spent in the hospital and at work. _

_She rarely went to the house. Only to wash up and change clothes. Jake never complained. He told her to what she needed to. He would be waiting for her at home and would offer her anything she needed. Bella wanted to weep from his understanding but she couldn't afford that. Her mother needed her to be strong for both of them. _

_However, that wasn't enough. After months of therapies and surgeries, her mother couldn't cope anymore and passed away. _

_Bella raised her head, __removed the last tears from her eyes, stood up and went home. _

_The airport was crowded and there was this buzz of noises that make her ears ring. Apart from the hospital, she hadn't been to may public places and now it seemed strange to her after all this time. The lack of antiseptic smell and white tiles in her surroundings made her feel out of her depth. Jake was right. She needed to go out more._

_That was why she was standing here now, waiting for her flight. The school was going on a week tour to Europe, to visit another school they were affiliated with. Jake insisted that she went. _

"_Baby, you need a break. Just go, go to Europe, I'll be fine, okay?" he said softly._

"_Alright" Bella said sighing. "Are you sure you won't need anything?"_

"_Umm, show me how to use the dish washer." he said laughing and hugged her tightly._

"_I love you." Bella mumbled in his chest._

_He just kissed the top of her head and squeezed his arms around her._

_Hours passed but unfortunately they were still waiting at the airport. Due to bad weather, their flight had been postponed and at last__, cancelled. The principal said it would be rearranged for next month. _

_It was after midnight when she took a cab home. She collapsed on __the seat and closed her eyes, tired beyond comprehension. _

_After about twenty minutes the cab stopped in front of her house. She walked up the front stairs lazily, rubbing her eyes in order to keep them open._

_The key slipped in the lock and the door opened quietly. If Jake was upstairs he wouldn't hear her at all. She walked in and dropped her suitcase quietly n the floor._

_And then she froze._

_She could the loud moaning coming from upstairs and very slowly she walked up the stairs. It was as if she hoped that, if she prolonged it, she would wake up and realize it was just a dream. _

_She opened the door abruptly and it banged on the wall. They looked as shocked as she was. She didn't say anything, just stood there frozen and watched them._

_They, on the other hand, started shouting all the while trying to cover their nudity. They said it was her fault and that if she hadn't come back early, nothing would have happened. Meaning that she wouldn't have caught them fucking on _her _bed, in _her _house._

_Without a word, she grabbed her bike's keys and her suitcase from where she had dropped it on the floor and left. She drove through the dark streets without thinking and ended up at her mother's house._

_She felt totally numb, not having realized what had happened yet. She collapse on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _

_It was sunrise when the tears started falling from her eyes. She cried all day and all night. She cried out all the betrayal, the humiliation and the frustration she felt. _

_She wallowed there for three days and finally decided to go back home. It was time he kicked him out._

_When she arrived there she took out her key and tried to unlock the door. Nothing. She tried again. She checked the lock but it didn't appear picked or broken. That's when realization dawned on her. He had changed it. _He _kicked her out, after all. A few meters away from the door where her belongings, all packed in carton boxes. She couldn't believe what she saw._

_Rage consumed her and she stared banging on the door and shouting._

_When he finally opened the door and got out and told her to leave and that he wanted a divorce._

"_No." she said forcefully. "You don't get to decide what I'm going to do. I'm not going to let you live in MY house with that whore!" she yelled._

_His expression turned livid and he looked like he was about to attack her._

"_Do not call her like that or I will beat the living shit out of you." he threatened between gritted teeth. _

_After that, the situation got out of control. He insisted on taking a divorce and kept pushing her to agree. _

_One night he came to find her at her mother's house._

_They kept arguing for over an hour._

"_If you won't agree and I will have to go the court!" he told her grimly._

"_I can't believe you are going to throw our marriage to the trash because of a fuck!" she shouted back at him._

_He looked at her for what felt like an eternity and finally said "She's pregnant."_

_Bella stared at him and then started throwing stuff and kicking chairs and screaming to the top of her lungs._

_He just looked at her and said nothing._

_When there was nothing left to destroy Bella said between her teeth "I'll kill you. I will kill you both."_

She snapped out of the memories and rolled to the other side. She wouldn't waste another minute thinking about it tonight. She would talk with Rose again and maybe with Tanya, too. They sure would help. But for tonight it was enough. She closed her eyes and prayed to sleep without dreaming.

~L~

Rose insisted that they go out to dinner again since she was leaving in two days. This time, Carlisle joined them. He was an amiable person. He looked staid. She didn't_ know _him. She couldn't have an opinion about him, but he looked someone predictable. She was wrong. He was just a calm man, happy with his life. She could fall for this man if she felt the need to settle down and lead a quiet, without dangers life. He was a safe haven. However, she was made for extremes.

"You know, Carlisle had a bad divorce, too. He still lives in the same town with his ex. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Many people do the same. If we all mauled each other, then we would have drop in residents. Whether it is a good or a bad thing, most of us manage coexist."

That's what she expected him to say, something without any emotion, distant. It didn't surprise her. They were both trying to comfort her, to convince her that it would be fine. So many people managed to do it, why not her?

Because she was still angry. She had left in the hope that time in a new place would evaporate all the anger inside her. She expected to find someone to love, and like a rubber, it would erase every tiny bit of her old anger. Now she was running out of time. Her anger was still there, and love was nowhere at this stage of her life.

She went out with Carlisle again, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with some of his friends. Every time, she had a lot of fun. Carlisle wasn't one to speak a lot about himself, but he was a very good listener. A rare trait for a man. Well, usually the problem with men wasn't that they were listening, just that they never understood what you were saying. Now, it didn't matter to her that he understood, she only wanted his patience. She needed to get everything off her chest. He helped her exorcise her demons.

She told the whole story. He told her that talking about it, helped to reconcile current situations but didn't liberate. He seemed to have accepted the inobservances of the promises of his own marriage, of his own past. Maybe, that was why he didn't feel the need to talk about himself. Everything she learned about Carlisle's past and his uproarious relationship with his ex, was told later, by his son Edward.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

The school was deserted. Most of the teachers had left, except for a few janitors.

And two teachers.

Tanya had dragged Bella in her classroom, desperate to tell the 'big' news. Bella knew more or less what this was about. When Tanya went skiing during Christmas, she met a stockbroker. Ever since the day they met, they were inseparable. Now, they lived together and Tanya had never felt this happy.

The end of the school year had come. Bella grew more and more anxious, as each day that passed meant that Jacob's arrival was approaching. That thought ate her insides and tormented and every second of the day. Carlisle, being the good friend he was, tried to consol her. And it worked. When she was with him, she could forget about everything and just be herself. However, every night she went to sleep she couldn't escape the dreams that hunted her. Dreams of her riding her bike, the two of them kissing at the beach they met and the sight of flames surrounding the yard of her mother's house. She always woke up panting and with tears in her eyes. Lately, the nightmares had been more intense and that worried her.

"Bella!" Tanya squealed, bringing her back to focus. Bella blinked and tried to listen to what she was about to say.

"Oh, I'm so happy! You won't believe what happened! Last night we went out to dinner with Jared and… he proposed!"

"What?" Bella shrieked. "Really? I mean… you're getting married?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes! And look at that!" Tanya replied and extended her left hand to show the oval diamond that was shining on her finger.

"What do you think?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm…Wow!" Bella said, trying to sound happy. "I mean it's huge!" she said.

Tanya smirked at her and started telling her about the dinner and everything that happened afterwards. She looked so happy that Bella felt a tug at her heart. She didn't know Tanya that much, but she cared for this girl, because she was her friend.

Bella wasn't happy about this. Not because she didn't want Tanya to have her happily ever after, or because she felt jealous of her. But, because she had a bad feeling about this marriage.

In fact, she was repulsive to the idea of marriage in general. If she had met Tanya five years ago she would have encouraged her further and she have talked to her about the joy that a marriage would bring to her. But she hadn't learned that from her own marriage.

Then again, maybe Tanya's fortune would be different. Perhaps this marriage was meat to work. They would most likely have children and everything… everything she wanted, too, but couldn't have.

"_She's pregnant"_

"_She's pregnant"_

"_She's pregnant"_

_She tried to absorb his words and come to terms with the fact that it was over. She was pregnant. She would give him the child he longed for._

_No,no,no. _

_Why? Why she? Why couldn't Bella have that? The injustice of the situation made bile rise to her throat and her eyes stung._

_She got up from her bed, where she had been lying for almost twelve hours and rushed to the toilet. She knelt and threw up the little food she had consumed the last days._

_When she got up to drink water, she took a look at the mirror. The creature in the reflection wasn't her. This wasn't the Bella she used to be. The carefree Bella with the infectious smile and that gleam in her eyes that made them sparkle. This was the ghost of her. Dark circles under her eyes, pale white skin, the color drained from her face and her limbs heavy, even though she had lost weight._

_She slid on the floor, her back resting against the wall. _

_When she left her house after she found them together on her bed, Bella thought that Jacob did this because he just wasn't capable of loving anyone. That this slut was a distraction, something to make him forget for awhile his miserable life with Bella._

_Now that she saw his reaction to her words about her and the way he told her about the pregnancy, she realized that Jacob _could_ love, and love deeply and unconditionally. But he could never love her this way, because his heart belonged to another woman. Someone who could give him, more than her. _

_They had tried to have a baby, really tried, but after a year and a half they decided to visit a doctor. Bella couldn't have kids. The doctor had suggested a therapy and a surgery, but she refused. She didn't mind. It wasn't as if she was in a hurry to have a baby. But Jacob wanted it so much. She decided that when she felt the need to do it, she would. For now, they were both happy to just be together. Or that's what she thought._

_She stood up and got out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Apart from the hurt that Jacob caused her, her ego had been wounded, too. When everyone found out-cause they would find out, that was bound to happen- they would blame her for this. She wasn't capable of holding her husband because she was sterile. A failure. That was what Bella didn't want to deal with. _

_So, she started to tell everyone that the cause of their divorce was not another woman, but another man. She told some close friends, and then of course the news spread. Bella felt victorious at the humiliation he would have to face now. She would be the victim of the situation and Jacob would the coward who couldn't come to terms with his self and his sexuality._

_When he found out, he became livid. Although, she expected that, nothing could have prepared for his reaction. He came to find her at her house, banging the door angrily and yelling._

"_What do you want?" she shouted as she opened the door._

_He got in without waiting for her invite him, and turned to face her._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Bella? First, you won't give me the divorce, and now this?" he shouted._

"_I'm not going to let this go! You fucked the whore and now you're going to have a big happy family, after you discarded me like I was nothing at all? NO! I'm going to humiliate and make your life as miserable as you made mine!"_

_After hearing that, he moved towards he hand up and ready to hit her._

"_Do it!" Bella challenged him. "I'm sure the judge will love this!" she yelled._

"_Stop it, or you will regret it!"_

"_I'm not stopping anything!" she spat at him and moved to open the door. _

"_Get out!" she told him acidly._

_He stepped out but before she closed the door he said "Then I'm not stopping either."_

_The sound of explosion woke her up. She shot up from her bed and moved towards the window. She screamed at the sight before her. Her bike was in flames! Burning, turning to liquid as the metal was licked by the fire._

_She went out and tried to run towards it but arms held her there, making her unable to move. Some neighbor was holding her. The whole neighborhood had come outside and someone was yelling to call 911. Her legs gave out and she kneeled down with tears streaming down her face, screaming and clawing at the grass. In her hysterical state she didn't realized that someone was holding a needle to her arm. She was sedated. There was no other way to calm her down._

_Someone from the neighbors promised to stay with her until she woke up. Rose. That's how she met her. _

_Rosalie stayed with her until she was somewhat sane again. She worked at a lawyer's office, the one Bella decided to assume responsibility of her case. She supported her and suggested that she stayed at her place, so she wouldn't have to be alone through all this. _

During her stay with Rosalie, Bella became strong again. She decided to leave and change her life for the better. And she managed to do that. Now, all that was about to be taken away from her. She would have to see him again and remember once again the pain and heartbreak he put her through.

Carlisle insisted that she composed herself. He kept using words like self-discipline, self-control and so on.

What was he supposed to do? Welcome them with open arms? Pretend that nothing had happened? She didn't want the whole school to know the requiem of her life with Jacob. But it was inevitable. She would be working there. At the very same place with Bella. The last thing she needed was her colleagues to find out that she was the cheated ex.

~L~

Bella stepped into her attic, dropping her back to the floor, and collapsed on her bed. Last dance lesson today. She was exhausted and a shower sounded heaven after all that dancing.

The ringing if the phone startled her. She didn't expect anyone to call her. Tanya was with Jared and she and Carlisle had spoken yesterday. She got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. It's Carlisle." Carlisle's warm voice announced.

"Carlisle…Hi. What's up?" she asked a little confused.

"Well, I thought that, since you won't be going anywhere for vacations, maybe you would like to accompany me to a wedding I will attend in Poughkeepsie."

_Another wedding? What's wrong with people?_ Bella thought at first and then she realized what Carlisle had just told her.

"What?" Bella asked. Then she slapped herself, thinking she was acting like an idiot.

"I mean, you told me your friends will be travelling and I thought that you would enjoy some time away from… the whole drama." He said kindly.

"So are you coming?" he continued.

"Yeah… sure… alright…" Bella said slowly. She had been waiting for this a long time. For Carlisle to ask her out. And now she couldn't even speak correctly.

"Bella, if you don't want to come, say it. I won't be offended." He said misinterpreting her hesitation.

"No! I mean yes! I'll come. But… will it be like a date?" she blurted out and then slapped her mouth. She didn't want to sound desperate or anything.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked, his voice giving nothing away.

"Umm… I…" Bella didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you on Saturday. I'll pick you up early. Be ready." he said and then hung up.

Bella stood with the phone glued to her ear.

Carlisle, this charming man wanted her as his date. He was interesting, and rich, and successful, and good-looking and way better than Jacob.

Maybe, the love she was waiting to meet wasn't that far away after all…

And then she remembered something else.

Carlisle wads her friend. He was supporting her and his friendship wasn't something she wanted to lose. And if he wanted her, he could have told her from the beginning. So, he wasn't interested, Bella decided.

At that moment, she promised herself that she wouldn't let anything happen between the two of them.

**LIke it? Hate it? Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

The city hall was decorated beautifully. The main color was white, and the flowers that were used for the decoration were only white roses. Bella's favorites. Carlisle stood next to her, holding her hand. He didn't speak, but Bella could see a gleam of pride in his eyes. Perhaps, he was happy to have her as his date. Her eyes darted around the room, and he was surprised to see Edward there. Carlisle hadn't mentioned that he would be there, too.

"You didn't tell me your son was going to be here, too." she whispered to Carlisle.

"Edward and the groom are friends. His father is a shareholder at my publishing house, and our children are very close. You could say that they grew up together."

Carlisle worked in publishing. He had his own company and his share in other companies, outside the publishing department.

"Actually, the whole clique gathered here yesterday. They got here with their bikes to have a bachelor party." Carlisle shook his head as he thought of his son and his friends, and their obsession with bikes.

Bella looked at Edward again. Her eyes locked on the woman next to him. His girlfriend probably. She felt a pang of jealousy as she thought of her behind Edward on the red masterpiece. When she thought of the bike, a lump formed in her throat. She sighed without noticing it.

"Yeah, weddings make me sad, too. I guess, I'm not a fan anymore." he said, misinterpreting her reaction.

As soon as they got out of the hall, she scanned the parking lot for any sign of Edward's bike. Nothing. Perhaps, he had left already.

She turned around and saw Carlisle and Edward talking. She walked towards Carlisle and he took her hand in his.

"Hi, Bella" Edward greeted her, smiling warmly.

"Hey…" Bella said.

"I was just telling Dad, that we're going to a restaurant to eat something. You know, until the reception. You could join us, if you don't have anything better to do…" he trailed off.

Carlisle turned to Bella, waiting for her answer first. Bella, in all her disappointment about the bike, merely nodded. She didn't really care. And because she was thinking only about the bike, she didn't focus on Edward's comment 'if you don't have anything better to do…"

The restaurant was nearby, so they went on foot. Their company was big, consisting of Edward's friends. That was good, because no one could notice that Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Edward and the girl next to him. From what she heard, they were all staying at the hotel. That explained why she couldn't see the bike. They would go to the hotel afterwards, to rest and get ready for the reception.

Carlisle leaned towards her and whispered to her ear "I have booked a hotel room, too. In case you wanted to stay after the reception."

He gave her some time to think and then added "I have to call before two, to let them know whether to keep it or cancel it."

The rest of the crowd was talking about a trip they had arranged for next week. They were travelling to Germany and then take their bikes, and ride to a small village. From what Bella gathered, they did this quite frequently. She listened to the conversation with rapt attention, becoming obsessed once again with bikes. Edward's date was beautiful. Stuck on Edward's back, she would adjust her body to corners and to the course of the wind and the pointer of the speed counter would rise higher and higher.

Suddenly, Edward asked "How to we say speed counter in German?"

"Kilometerzähler" Bella answered confidently.

Edward looked at her with enthusiasm.

"Dad, did you know that your girlfriend has a passion with bikes?"

Bella was bothered when he referred to Bella as Carlisle's girlfriend, but she sucked it up.

Carlisle, being his usual self made the general comment.

"We have to control our passions, when we reach the age of logic."

"And what's exactly the age of logic?" Bella asked him.

"Really, you're into bikes?" he responded with a question of his own.

"Yes. And I think I have plenty of years ahead of me, until I reach the age of logic."

Edward laughed, and so did the girl. Carlisle smiled and looked at his watch.

"If I say yes, does that mean that I agree to something else, too?" Bella asked in a low voice.

"I did it only for practical reasons." He answered at the same tone." "Just to freshen up, in case we decide to stay. Tomorrow is Sunday. Why should leave during the night? We can sleep and leave tomorrow."

She searched his face. Calm, innocent. She didn't detect any trace of secret motives.

"Alright" she said, "We're staying."

Carlisle took his cell and went out to call. Bella took the chance and turned to Edward.

"Did you come with the bike?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let me guess. You want me to take you for a ride?"

"To be honest, I'd prefer you gave me the keys to ride it. But I know you'd never do that."

"I wouldn't give it to anyone. Not even my best friend."

"I understand. If I were you, I wouldn't do it either."

"And, about the ride, it would be my pleasure, but better not risk it, cause I am capable of getting out of town if I start riding, and…goodbye wedding. And to top of it, my father would break up with you and Jessica with me. You know, when I'm on my 'baby', I lose sense of place and time."

So Jessica was her name.

Jessica laughed and said "If you start riding like a maniac to nowhere, then take Bella with you. It's fine by me. Well, I'm not sure about Carlisle though…"

"With Carlisle we're only friends. Two very good friends." Bella emphasized.

She saw the shock on Edward's face but didn't catch the Jessica's reaction. Meanwhile, Carlisle returned and took his seat next to Bella.

"So, what were you saying?" he asked.

Someone from the other side of the table said and a joke and everyone else laughed.

Edward raised his glass and exclaimed "To unwed!".

**I hope I got the german word right. **

**So... Like it? Hate it? Review please...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

* * *

The lobby was crowded. People went in and out and the voices created a perpetual noise that made Bella feel uneasy. She let a tiny sigh. She definitely needed to rest.

Carlisle turned to her and held out his hand. She gave him hers and they walked together towards the elevators. Once they got inside Carlisle let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"You alright?" he asked her kindly.

"Fine." she replied and returned his smile.

The elevator stopped and the silver doors opened, revealing a corridor designed in black and blue. They reached their door and Carlisle slid the cart in the locker, opening the door and holding it for Bella.

Bella stepped in and dropped her bag to the chair next to the door. She walked further inside the room and her eyes took in the two beds next to each other. She frowned but didn't say anything. Carlisle closed the door and came next to her.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked her.

"What? Umm, no I'm good." she looked up at him and saw the confusion in his eyes. Apparently, he had noticed her scowl.

"Right. Well, I'm going to change, I don't want the suit to crease." He said and walked towards the bathroom.

Bella walked past the beds and looked out the window. Staying with Carlisle seemed like a bad idea. Although he hadn't done or said anything provocative, she didn't trust herself to be with him. She was bound to do something reckless. It was so _Bella._ She sighed and sat on the chair. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table next to the tv and started turning the pages without reading.

_Whatever_, she thought. It was just one night. What could she possibly do in one night? _A lot_, she thought again. But, then again, if Carlisle wanted more than friendship, he would have shown it long ago. _Stop freaking out_, she reminded herself.

Carlisle stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that hugged his chest tightly and showed his muscles. His ass looked even more delectable in those black pants and Bella felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open.

He didn't seem to notice as he sat on the bed and turned on the television.

"Are you changing?" he asked her.

Bella shook her head, trying to forget the image of Carlisle's body and answer.

"No, no, I'm fine." she said in a small voice.

"Your dress will get crinkled." He told her.

"Fine" she told him and sighing she took her bag and went to the bathroom. She was sure she heard his chuckle just before she closed the door.

After she wore her pajamas she took a look at herself in the mirror. She could have brought something else to wear, instead of her pajamas. After all, here she was whether she liked or not, with a very handsome bachelor in a hotel room. And she _did _like it._ Too late now,_ she thought.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking those things. She had promised she wouldn't let anything like that happen. It was a mistake she had done numerous times in the past and she couldn't let that happen again. Not when she was running short on friends and she was in need of support.

If only he wasn't so attractive. It would be so much easier. Groaning she turned her back to the mirror and got out of the bathroom.

Carlisle was dozing off when she went to lie next to him. When she lied down, he jumped, startled from the dip of the mattress.

"Sorry." Bella whispered apologetically as she looked into his sleepy blue eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. I sleep very easily. Just don't make too much noise." He told her and closed his eyes again.

"Okay…" Bella whispered. She continued to look at him and watched his face as a small frown formed between his eyebrows. She wanted to put her finger there and smooth that V away. H was really beautiful. And, thought she wouldn't admit before, Carlisle was hot. Despite his controlled manners and his serious attitude, he was hot as hell and Bella was suddenly overcome with longing and lust for the man sleeping next to her.

She knew she couldn't have him. But that didn't mean that she couldn't think of him. She closed her eyes and tried to picture him as a lover. She imagined the way, he would love, his likes and his limits…

"What are you thinking?"

Bella opened her eyes to find Carlisle looking at her curiously. He had rolled on his side, leaning over her, his head resting on his palm.

"You had a weird expression on your face. What were you thinking?" he asked again, his eyes burning with curiosity.

Bella thought it would be funny to dare him and tell truth. And that's what she did.

"Actually, I was imagining what kind of lover you are." She told him and then smirked.

Carlisle's cheeks became a little pink but his answer was full of confidence.

"Slow." He told her gauging her reaction.

"Really?" Bella told him and bit her lip, trying to hide her grin.

Carlisle stared at her for a long moment and then groaned.

"Why are you trying to make me fell uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Because you're always controlled. You never give anything away, but stay hidden behind your façade."

"Do you want to see me lose control?" he asked her, his eyes suddenly burning.

"Will you let me?" she asked back, bringing her face closer to his.

Instead of answering, he grabbed her by her waist, bringing her against him. Bella gasped, but didn't say anything, as his lips met hers and caressed them softly. Bella kissed him back and their lips molded against each other. She locked her arms around his neck bringing him even closer to her, as their tongues met and massaged each other.

Carlisle's hands started roaming her back and one came to the front and caressed her torso. Slowly, he moved it under her breast were his thumb the underside of it, making Bella sigh into his mouth. They broke their kiss gasping for breath and Carlisle moved so that he was on top of her and kissed her again, with even more passion than before. His hand cupped her breast, squeezing softly, while the other rested on her hip. Bella trailed her hands down his back until she reached the hem of his shirt. She slipped them underneath, and felt his muscles flex as she moved her hands over them.

He sat up for a moment and removed his shirt and Bella did the same thing. Then he bend down again, and started kissing her neck as his hands resumed touching her, one on her breast and the other on her buttock, his fingers digging into her soft butt.

Bella moved her hand to his chest, circling his nipple and then moved lower, feeling his abs contract under her touch. When she reached the waistband of his pants, she dipped a finger and moved it back and forth, teasing him.

His lips found hers again, and his hands moved to her back to remove her bra. After a hew seconds he opened the clasp and removed the pretty lace from her body. His roamed her body and lingered on her firm, white breast and her erect pink nipples. Leaning down, he kissed the swell of her breast, moving torturously slowly towards her nipple. His tongue darted out and circled the tight nub, while his fingers circled and pinched the other.

Bella groaned and her hand grabbed his hair, keeping his head in place. The other moved from where it rested on his stomach and brushed his erection, which was straining against his pants. Carlisle threw his head back groaning loudly.

"Bella!" he sighed and then moved his hands to her sweats and pulled them down. Bella kicked them off and then started removing his pants too. In a matter of seconds, they were both completely naked, a mess of limbs touching and lips kissing.

Bella couldn't think of anything but Carlisle's touches and sweet kisses that made her feel worshipped and loved after a very long time. They were both breaking all the rules now, but couldn't bring themselves to stop. Their minds were clouded with lust and passion and their breathing out of control as their bodies slid against each other on the white sheets.

Carlisle grabbed his erection and moved it along her sex, spreading her wetness over him and then positioned himself to her entrance. He kissed her lips softly and slowly entered her. Their sighs were lost in their kisses and hands moved over each other, touching everywhere they could as he slowly rocked them towards ecstasy.

They both felt it at the same time. Their stomachs clenched and their hips bucked against each other. Carlisle brought one hand to her clit and rubbed softly, making Bella moan loudly. His fingers soon became desperate and suddenly Bella came loudly, her cries filling the room and her inner muscles clenched around him, pushing him over the edge.

~L~

Outside the windows, the sun faded slowly, leaving a soft purple color to the horizon as twilight settled over the city. Inside the windows, slowly, softly, the world came back to its place, and the mistake they had just done started sinking to their minds.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.  
**

* * *

The reception didn't seem to interest her in any way. The only she found interesting right now was the behavior of the man standing next to her. Completely normal. A gentleman. As if everything that had happened before existed only in her imagination. She smiled politely between handshakes and 'nice to meet you', all the while glancing towards him, trying to see something, anything, to know that he was affected, too.

The reception was a success. The room decorated with hundreds of candles, the taste of music excellent and the champagne was plenty along with weird looking cocktails. Now the couple stood up for the first dance. They matched, anyone could see that. It was a marriage that most likely wouldn't end up soon and badly.

Edward and Jessica approached them. Edward waved to Carlisle and took him by the arm, walking a few meters away and started whispering frantically to him. Bella shrugged and turned to Jessica.

"So, I suppose you and Edward are coming next?"

"Edward says he's going to get married on the stage of Leman. That's _if_ he meets some lunatic who finds this as exciting as he does."

Edward and Carlisle joined them then and Jessica explained to Edward what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of big weddings." He replied distracted.

There seemed to be other, more important issues going on his mind. Bella watched with curiosity the awkward expressions on Carlisle's and Edward's faces. She tried to decode their silence.

"I'm taking Bella to meet the biker's." Edward announced.

He took both girls at to the other end of the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked him.

"The usual. My mother's driver called a while ago and told me that the lady decided to come. She will make her appearance in a few minutes."

"Which means?" Bella asked him.

"Hasn't he told you?" he asked her surprised.

Bella shook her head.

"Maybe if there was something going on between the two of you, he would have prepared you, but obviously you were saying the truth earlier that you're just friends. And Carlisle isn't one to reveal his past that easily."

Jessica seemed to know and nodded.

"Edward darling, I'm going to dance with Emmet, okay?"

She looked at him knowingly, rubbed her shoulder against his playfully and left with a mushy coquetry. That was it! That was she couldn't stand since the moment she met that girl. She gave off this soppy coquetry. This wasn't the first time Bella noticed that men liked that. Weird, but maybe they were all liable to this kind of charm.

Edward introduced to his friends. They were young guys, happy and joyous, who gave you the impression that they were trying to grow up any time soon.

~L~

She saw her the moment she came in. Imposing. Unlikeable.

"The guy next to her? New husband?"

"No. Her bodyguard." Edward answered.

Bella looked at her again. She was luscious. Delicate. Her face was filled with bottox and other fixings. She had a frozen smile, and whether she wanted or not, she had darkened both Edward's and Carlisle's mood.

She walked towards Carlisle and kissed his cheek while shaking his hand. And he, courteous as ever, kissed her back.

"What's her name?"

"Esme."

"What kind of woman is she?"

"Famous and unnegotiable. Come on, let's go to dance because she's coming to greet me next and I'd like to avoid that as much as I can."

He led her to the dance to the dance floor, his palm resting lightly against the small of her back.

The music changed. Tango. Gladly she had taken dance lessons. Her gaze wandered, looking for Jessica. She didn't see her anywhere. The rest of the couples had already started swaying to the music. The became a couple too, in a fake exchange of passion and intensity. They harmonized their steps, collaborated perfectly in the game of sensuality. Soon the exchange stopped being fake. They both let go of the weight on their souls and danced with all their might. There was electricity, passion, anger, pain, attraction and so much more in their movements.

She avoided looking at him in the eye. She felt uncomfortable with the way he looked at her. There was something intense and demanding in his eyes.

He didn't say anything and neither did she.

They went back to their company. Jessica was there.

"I don't know how to dance tango." She hurriedly explained. "Edward got obsessed with tango when he went to Argentina. His ex was a dancer. I wouldn't dare to compete to dance, so I tried to have a lead over other things."

Bella pretended to ignore the comment.

Esme approached them now. She seemed to know her son's friends, Jessica included. She barely looked at Bella, with a frozen, remote look. Bella noticed that hey eyes were the same color as Edward's.

Reluctantly, Bella shook hands with Esme. For a few seconds, Bella's fingers touched a small treasure. She had never seen black diamonds. The two amazing rings Carlisle's ex wore were meant only for insanely rich people.

After his mother left, Edward turned to Bella. "Fancy joining me to the dance floor? Unless you're not as good in blues."

"If you're trying to tell me to keep away from Carlisle for the rest of the night, don't bother, I've got it. I'm not going to dance with him."

They danced together a few more times. Then, he danced with Jessica and she continued with Emmett. The rest of the night, along with the dance, they enjoyed plenty of champagne and discussed about engines and bikes.

Edward drank only water. Carlisle pretended to be the lonely guy. And the lady showed everyone her superiority, under the vigilant eye of her bodyguard.

_What a great family!_ Bella thought bitterly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

* * *

She and Carlisle left a little after midnight. The air between them was thick with tension, but neither of them spoke as they crossed the parking lot.

"I'm sorry" he told her as he opened the passenger door, "That was unexpected. She had said she wasn't coming."

She held on her anger, swallowed her humiliation and preferred to show indifference.

"It's alright. I had a good time. It seems my interests match those of Edward's friends. If people hadn't seen me with you, I might even have had some flirts. You ruined my chances."

He didn't respond. They spent the rest of the drive in silence and when they reached the hotel, they walked up the stairs without looking at each other. She got in the room first.

"I'd prefer to go home and sleep there." She told him dropping her coat on the floor. "What's the point of sleeping here with you? Your lady might burst through the door and then I'd have to hide in the closet." At that point her voice had risen two octaves.

"Bella," he sighed "I've drunk too much, I'm tired and I can't stand your tantrum. Could you please calm down?"

"Aren't you the one who told me that two divorced people must learn how to exist in the same place? What was that then? When she walked through that door you stood at a corner by yourself!" she retorted.

"I don't want to give her the chance to bother with who I'm talking and who is my date."

"Really? So, you're telling that has other things to do besides buying tons of diamonds and showing them off to the whole world?" she asked ironically.

"You have no idea how many things she can do. She owns one of the greatest publishing companies in the country. She is a very smart woman, and now you had the chance to meet her. So, can we please stop talking about her now?" he asked exasperated.

He loosened his tie and started taking his clothes of, completely at ease. She took her clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When she got out again he was already lying on bed and she went to lie next to him. He closed the lights, silently indicating that the conversation was over.

_No._

She turned on the bedside lamp and turned to him. "Damn it! Why won't you admit that you let her ruin our night out of cowardice?"

"She gave you the chance to flirt with Edward and his friends and instead of thanking her, you get mad?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you remember what happened on this bed this afternoon-something which you initiated by the way- or are you going to pretend it never happened?"

"Why? What happened?" he looked at her with mock seriousness. "Can you remind me?"

She pushed his shoulders and got on top of him. She lowered her face to his and whispered against his lips. "Yes. Crazy, passionate sex. Remember?"

He kissed her lips and his hands moved to her hips holding her against him. "Yes I , just that memory isn't enough. If only I wasn't so tired." He groaned. He kissed once more and she pulled away.

"How was she when you were married?' she asked.

"Jealous and sort of an emasculator. Jesus, don't start again!"

He rolled to his side and bend to kiss her.

She pulled back. "You said you were tired."

"If it means you will stop the Spanish inquisition, then I forget weariness and all."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. She tugged on his T-shirt and he took it off before grabbing hers and taking it off, too.

Their breathing was ragged as they touched each other and their hands traced every piece of sking they could. They took their pants of at the same time and Carlisle removed his underwear, too. He fell back heavily on her and started kissing her again, more passionately than before. His hands were cupping her breast and teasing her nipples while she scratched her nails down his nack. His mouth moved down her neck, sucking her pulse. His hands moved down her ribs and over her stomach and finally reached her panties. He pulled them down and then his fingers came in contact with her hot swollen flesh. He teased her clit and circled his finger lower at her entrance. He dipped a finger in and Bella moaned loudly. He pumped a few times and then withdrew it, licking it clean.

Bella whimpred and pushed him down and moved to straddle him. She couldn't wait any longer. She linked her fingers with his and slowly impaled herslef on his cock. Once he was fully inside her she stopped, enjoying the feeling of being copletely filled by him. She started a slow rythm but soon sped up when his hips thrust up to meet her. They were both moaning loudly, as they reached towards their release and suddenly Carlisle sat up, his chests flush against each other. She burried her hands in his hair and dropped his, rubbing her clit, causing her tighten around him. They both yelled at the same time, coming hard and fast and their movements sped up even more, to frenzied pace.

They fell heavily back on bed, their breathing heavy and their bodies covered with sweat. She kissed him long and hard and suddenly he turned her over and started kissing his way down her body.

"I guess we're going for second round." she laughed breathlessly and twisted her hands in his hair.

That night no one slept….

~L~

The rain fell heavily on the window. He took a sip of his scotch and led his forehead against the cool glass. He couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop from replaying that dance in his mind over and over. His hands still tingled where they had touched her.

He sighed and took another sip.

"Edward?" Jessica's voice called from the bed.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Come to bed. You've been staring out the window for two hours." she told him yawning.

"Okay." he replied softly.

He drained his glass and took his clothes off. They spooned on the bed and Jessica yawned before asking him" What is it? You're so… distant tonight. Is it your mother?"

Edward hesitated for a minute. "Yeah, my mum." He lied smoothly. "I guess tonight was really upsetting."

He kissed her temple and whispered to go back to sleep. Within minutes her breathing was even.

On the other he couldn't rest at all. Something had changed him tonight and he was sure he knew what it was.

_We're only friends. Two very good friends._

He smiled in the darkness. Best news he ever heard.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the lemon? Let me know..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.

* * *

  
**

After they came back from Poughkeepsie, Bella and Carlisle went out a few more times. And each time, they ended up having sex at his place. That was until, all of a sudden, he asked her to break it up. They weren't compatible, he said, or something like that. She was looking for the love of her life, he was sure that was a lost cause. He spent his life having short-lived affairs, but he was incapable of trying a long-term relationship. She was looking for something. He wasn't, he was just wandering.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Bella asked him. "To cry, to beg or maybe start yelling?"

"What we had wasn't something to cry for or yell. I'm glad, you're dealing with this, without anger or a hurt ego."

_Wrong._ Of course, she had a hard time staying calm. Of course, she was hurt. Of course, she was furious with him for rejecting her. _Incompatible_. Alright, they were different characters. She was rebellious and undisciplined and born to be all kinds of trouble. He was calm and secure behind his perfectly created façade, but instead of being happy that a woman like her had given him her company and her interest, he stood before her with a ponderous air, telling her to break whatever was this between them up.

Fine. She would forget him and move on. Life goes on.

~L~

Losing Carlisle meant that she lost her last friend. She decided to call Tanya.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Tanya… It's Bella." Bella replied hesitantly. It had been a while since they had spoken.

"_Bella! Oh, how are you? Where have you been all this time?"_

And just like that Bella knew she was forgiven. "You know… Just doing stuff…" she didn't know how to explain the whole Carlisle thing.

"_Have you met someone?" _she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well… yeah. But it didn't work out. Waste of time." She said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"_Hmm… Well, if you don't have anything better to do you can come tomorrow at my place. All girls from work will be here. Maria is bringing a physic here for fun. You know, hand reading, cards and stuff."_

Bella thought about this. It _had _been a while since she last spent time with her colleagues and of course she had neglected Tanya who had been nothing but a good friend to her. And all that, because of Mr. Cullen. She was terrible.

"_It will be fun." _Tanya pressed when she didn't receive an answer.

"Okay. I'm coming. What time?"

~L~

She tried her best to look pretty. She was wearing a blue dress and black boots and her hair hung around her shoulders in long waves. She had applied a bit of make-up and made her eyes look smoky. She looked good.

The taxi pulled up in front of Jared's house. Tanya had recently moved in since his place was big enough for a family. The family they were going to have together. Bella took a deep breath and got out, ignoring the tug that she felt on her heart. She walked slowly to the front door and before and she could knock, the door opened and Tanya pulled her in by the hand.

Bella almost fell with the force of Tanya's hand and suddenly she was enveloped in Tanya's arms.

"Hey!" she said laughing.

Bella hugged her back and then stepped back to look at her.

"Miss Denali you look hot!" Bella said and smiled. Tanya looked so happy and beautiful. She was wearing this dress that made her look ten years younger and her face looked fresh. The ring was shining on her finger and her smile was like nothing she had ever seen. Bella felt her chest constrict as she thought if she had ever looked this happy with Jacob.

"Thank you! You look good, too. Of course, you owe me an explanation. And don't think that I bought the lame 'waste of time' excuse. Something happened here. You're so going to spill!" Tanya said looking at her meaningfully.

Bella giggled a little but said nothing. "Where are the others?"

"In here. Alice will be coming soon."

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"The physic." Tanya explained and led her through the house towards the living room.

Bella took a look around the house and admired the decoration. Jared's house was so big. Too big. She guessed Tanya had made major changes since she moved, considering that it used to be a bachelor's house.

When they reached the living room Bella sat with the others and they started talking about Tanya's upcoming wedding and how wonderful and perfect everything was. Bella was screaming inside of her. She hated having this kind of conversation. Not because she was jealous of Tanya but the wound from her marriage was still fresh and hurting.

The physic came later effectively ending the wedding conversation and they all gathered at the dining room, where Alice worked her magic. She was a petite lady with short black hair and wild blue eyes. She read cards for every woman and Bella looked at her mesmerized as her piercing blue eyes eyed the cards and her small hands touched them in a way that gave you the impression you were in the middle of a ritual.

When Bella's turn came she took her place opposite from Alice. Alice looked at her and then offered her the cards.

"Touch them." She said in her high-pitched voice. Bella touched the cards with her fingers and Alice smiled and then spread the cards.

The others watched and giggled a little.

"Trip. You're going on a long trip." Alice said her eyes focused on the cards.

"Right." Tanya said. "Christmas break." And then laughed.

"And money. I see a lot of money coming. Maybe an inheritance." Alice continued.

"You're getting a raise. Hundred dollars tops." Tanya whispered to Bella's ear, laughing quietly.

"Two men." Alice said. The others stilled. "You're between two men. The one is young, gorgeous. You're waiting for the other. But he isn't coming."

Alice tapped her finger on a card. "This one isn't coming." She told her looking at her, her blue eyes piercing. Bella only thought of two names. Carlisle. And Jacob. Those were the ones Alice meant.

Alice pressed her finger to the other card. "This one wants you."

"Leave one for us. The gorgeous one if you can." Maria laughed.

Bella laughed and everyone joined her. After that, Alice finished and left. The rest of the girls continued their party. Only this time they had opened a bottle of wine and sat on Tanya's comfy couches talking about everything and anything.

Bella smiled and talked whenever it was necessary, but her mind was wandering elsewhere. For some reason, she couldn't forget Alice's words. She had never believed in such things but something in her eyes told her that it was true.

If Jacob wasn't coming then she shouldn't bother worrying about him. She sighed and thought about Carlisle and the fact that he still wanted her. She shouldn't have let him go that easily. And… if Jacob came, she should have someone next to her. Someone, to show him that she gotten over him. That she didn't think of him anymore. That their story was nothing but a bittersweet memory.

Carlisle could be that someone. He was rich, successful, sophisticated. Alright maybe a bit too old for her but he was more handsome than other men, who were much younger than him. Jacob would be surprised to see her with someone like him. He would feel jealous. He would definitely feel jealous because she had found someone much better than him. That's what interested Bella now.

Someone said a joke and the rest laughed loudly, shaking Bella out of her thoughts. She left her plans for now, and focused on her company. Tomorrow she would call Carlisle.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight**

* * *

Previously on The Secret Life Of The Lies : _" Bella left her plans for now, and focused on her company. Tomorrow she would call Carlisle_."

Edward answered much to her disappointment. He told her his father had gone to Canada for work.

"Try his cell." he suggested.

Bella didn't tell him that she had already tried twice without success.

"It's ok. How are you? Jessica? Your bike?"

"Everything is good. Thank you."

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. The kind that both sides want to avoid but don't have anything to say.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." he answered.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"If Carlisle calls, you don't have to tell him I'm looking for him. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask him if he wanted to go out someday. I don't work these days and my friends are going on vacation, so…"

"Well, he is coming back next week."

"Okay, thank you."

"Bye."

Then she hang up and went to lay on her bed. For some reason she thought about the night she had danced with Edward, at the wedding. She remembered how his hand had hugged her waist, the way his eyes burned hers…

There was something about the way he was looking at her, that made her uncomfortable. It was like he was trying to reach all the way to her soul and uncover her secrets... She shook her head and thought about what she was going to do, when Jacob would arrive. She had a few months left but she couldn't fathom the idea of having to see him again…

She had thought she had fought her demons long ago… But she didn't know if she had ever truly dealt with them or had just ignored them thinking that after some time they would be buried so deep inside her that she wouldn't have to remember anymore…

_It had been two days since she had signed the divorce. That was it then._

_It was over. _

_She had gone out, and went to the place were they first met. It was midnight. She was sitting by the pavement, next to her a grid where the water fell and ended up in the grain, her hands holding all the photos she had of her and Jacob. Silent tears run down her cheeks and she wiped them with the back of her hand, trying to stop them but without any success._

_She laid the pictures down and chose one in random. She had turned__ them all upside down so she wouldn't have to look at them. She looked at the photo she had chosen. It was one of her and Jacob, leaning against her motorcycle. It was two days after their engagement. They both smiled and looked completely in love as they hugged tightly and looked at the camera lens. _

_She put the picture in her pocket and gathered the rest of them and threw them in the grain. Then she glanced at her finger. The amethyst on her ring shone even the dark night. She took it off and then looked at it for one last time. She smiled a little as she realized how little Jacob knew her. How could he have given her a ring like that one. It was something she would otherwise never wear. At the time of course, she was so in love with him that she barely noticed the ring. All that mattered was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_That's what she thought back then._

_One last look and then ring fell in the grain…_

The sound of her phone vibrating, woke her up. She realized she had fallen asleep and stood up to retrieve the cell from the foot of her bed. Not bothering to see who called she answered "Hello?"

"_Bella?"_ Edward's almost hesitant voice spoke.

Bella suddenly on alert stood up and spoke with a little more urgency than necessary.

"Edward? What happened? Did Carlisle-"

"_Um no I didn't call because of that." _He interrupted her._ "It's just that… Ok, look. You said you were looking for company and I have organized a trip with some friends this weekend, to go to the opening of a new speed-way. I thought you would like to come, since you are… you know, into bikes. Are you interested?"_

Bella felt surprised that he had thought of her and actually called to invite her to a trip with his friends. And she_ did _want to go. But she didn't know if she should.

He sensed her hesitation and said _"Look, if you don't want to come it's alright. I have planned this trip, weeks now and we will be at least nine friends there. We will ride there and I know how much you like my bike. If you want to come, come. If not, no problem."_

"Can I at least ask where we will be sleeping before I accept or refuse?"

"_Ahh… Well, that explains the hesitation. I reassure you we have booked an apartment for ten people so we won't be alone there and I won't get the chance to seduce you!" _he joked.

Bella giggled but still didn't answer to his question. "Edward. I don't know… You guys are younger and I'm more used to hanging out with people at my age." She admitted.

"_I think you are going to like it…."_

"Umm.."

He didn't wait for her answer. _"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. If you want leather equipment you can rent there."_

He hang up, not giving her the chance to respond.

~L~

Although he told her she could rent equipment there, she bought her own stuff. Helmet, leather gloves, leather pants and boots. She regretted having given all her old stuff away. In her attempt to erase her past, she had given away anything that had to do with her destroyed bike.

She had chosen a helmet that was bright red. She thought it suit the bike. Bella put on the clothes, the boots, the gloves and then put her up and wore the helmet. Tomorrow, she would hide all her trauma under that helmet and try for the first time in years to ride a bike again. She looked at herself in the mirror until she started to sweat and then, took everything off and went in the bathroom to shower.

After she finished she wore her sweatpants and lied on her bed. Before she drifted off to sleep she thought of something Alice had said before she left, the day she went to Tanya's.

_Something is coming to an end. Something else is starting. Something will die, and something else will come to life._

For some reason Bella sensed that something critical was going to happen.

It would take her two months, to realize what was ending and what was beginning. What was dying and what was coming to life…

* * *

**I know I don't update regulary.**

** But I really need reviews and I don't know if I will continue this story if there is no response...**

**This is important to me, and if there is more response I will try to update more regularly now that I have arranged some things in real life that kept from writing...**

**So.. like it? Hate it?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick and didn;t have the time to do it... **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy...  
**

**

* * *

**As soon as the bell rang, Bella run down the stairs that separated her from her youth and Edward's bike. It was as if she was putting the clock a decade back. As if she was the young, carefree and utterly reckless Bella again. She was in a hurry to go back to the place before she met Jacob. Of course, she knew she couldn't erase the trauma and that she would always keep it with her. But she could move past that part in her life and she was proud of herself that she finally started doing that.

She closed the front door and turned to look at him. He was staring at her, his eyes moving over her body and she felt a little self-conscious standing in front of him in those tight leather pants that showed her body curves. She looked at him and couldn't help but notice that he looked handsome, in his leather outfit and red helmet.

"Morning! God, I had forgotten how breathtaking your bike is!" she told him.

"Well, today I'm so lucky that two beauties will accompany me! … You look amazing. You know what? Don't ever buy a dress again!"

"Whatever you say…"

He gestured at the second helmet he had brought for her. "You didn't tell me you had your own equipment. Why don't you leave it at your place and I'll take it when we come back?"

She nodded and took it from him. As she went upstairs to leave it, she noticed a honey-brown hair stuck inside. She wondered why Jessica wasn't coming with him. Did she have her own bike so she would go there on her own? Had they broken up?

She realized she knew so little about this man. She hadn't even asked Carlisle how old he was.

When she came back down she sat on the bike and Edward patted her leg once before speeding down the highway. She glued her body on his and enjoyed the rush of adrenaline flowing through her veins as Edward, so skillfully rode the bike and brought her to ecstasy she had long forgotten. Her memories weren't as vivid as the real experience and it was as if she had woken up from a coma after all those years.

They stopped at roadside travel center for gas and to meet the rest. They all sat at a café and enjoyed warm coffee and bagels. Jessica wasn't there. "She went to visit her parents. They live in Toronto…" she heard Edward say to some of his friends. The rest of the girls there looked much younger than her. Twenty, twenty-two, definitely not over twenty-five. No one but her seemed to care about that.

They rode the bikes again. When they finally reached their destination, Edward was amazed by Bella's reflexes and the ease with which she followed him, even in the most demanding dips on the road.

"It's the first time I ride with a woman and manage to forget her existence at all." He praised her.

"As a biker this pleases me, but as a woman it's probably not one of the best things I've heard." She responded.

"You were glued on me as a woman or as a biker?" he asked her.

"So both isn't possible?" she asked him, taking him by surprise.

He gaped at her. Bella realized she had put her foot in her mouth. She didn't know why she had said that. Probably just to say something. She didn't really mean it. She couldn't mean it. Just a few hours ago she found out that he was eight years younger than her. And she definitely wasn't in for an affair with someone younger. Especially, when that someone was Carlisle's son.

"I was kidding. Please don't take it seriously." She told him, trying to ease the tension.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing…So, isn't this bike amazing? I mean you were going over a hundred and twenty miles and hour and although it felt as if we were flying we never swerved."

"Right…" Edward said dryly.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

~L~

Edward had organized this event perfectly. He wanted everything to be in order so they could enjoy their time without any problems. And he wanted Bella to have fun there. He had booked two suites, each one with three bedrooms. One suite for the girls and the other for the guys.

So, when Edward and the others went to their suite, he motioned to his friend Emmett to come to his room to talk.

Once inside, Emmett threw himself on Edward's bed and Edward went to sit by the window. "So…" he started.

"So what?" Edward asked, a little annoyed at Emmett's suggestive voice.

"Come on, Edward! Seriously? You thought I wouldn't figure it out? First dancing with her at the wedding, then breaking up with Jess all of a sudden and now inviting her here?"

"You danced with her, too." Edward said quietly.

"Yeah, Eddie, but I wasn't eye-fucking her."

Edward sighed. "Alright. Yes, I admit that I'm attracted to her. But you know, she is all alone and my father's gone so I thought..."

"That it's your turn now." Emmett interrupted.

"Dude, shut up! You know, I wouldn't do that! And she's not dating my father. They are only friends."

"And that's a shame, she's a gorgeous woman."

"Then why are you angry at me?" Edward demanded.

"Because you didn't tell me. We've been friends for years and you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you are head over heels for her?"

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, you are." Emmett interrupted again. "I only acted that way, when I met Maggie and look. Now, I'm married and a father..."

"I think that's a little too fast Emmett. And I'm not sure she even likes me. I mean really_ likes _me" he chuckled.

"Well. Then make her." Emmet said.

"It's not that simple Em. She went through a nasty divorce and she's now sorting out her stuff. I mean, I don't want to do anything with her that she will regret later..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I understand." Emmett said and sat up to pat his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, man. She'll come around."

And with that, he stood up and left the room.

~L~

Bella was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. And now, she was laughing again. From the first drink they had when they arrived at the hotel, till the moment they said their goodbyes, she hadn't stopped laughing.

The day they visited the speed-way, Emmett decided to give Bella his bike for a ride. She was surprised that he gave her his Harley that easily.

"Look, I don't give a shit about the bike. I ordered a new one and it will be delivered next week. Just don't do anything reckless." He had told her.

Yes, there were those people, too, who weren't that obsessed with their "babies". For Emmett the bike was just another form of entertainment. _His_ "baby" was Maggie, she was just twenty two years old and they had already had two children. They were an awesome couple!

"How did I look?" Bella asked after the ride.

"At first you looked like a panicked tourist, running to get away from a tornado. After a while, you were tolerable." Edward said before Emmett had a chance to answer.

"Don't listen to him Bella. He is just touchy because I won the bet. She didn't fall. You owe me fifty bucks man." Emmett said.

Bella didn't feel annoyed because of the bet. There were bets for others, too. Of course those were based on the speed and on whether someone would fall or not.

"Are you always such a strict judge?" she asked Edward.

"Are you being a biker or a woman now?" he asked her.

"I didn't say that you were wrong, just that you were strict" She told him and then started laughing.

Edward looked at her startled. "Ok. Why are you laughing now? He told her, laughing a little himself.

"Because, you just lost fifty bucks and I won a big bet against myself."

In the evening they all gathered at the hotel bar to have some drinks. The jokes kept coming. Everyone was having fun.

"You look like me, when I was six years old. It was the first time I rode a bike without four wheels." He whispered to her, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Which means?"

"Well, I looked like… like you. I had the same smile."

She turned to look him in the eye. She felt dazzled as she looked in his piercing green eyes. She had never noticed how the color reminded her of green forest.

"Aren't you happy, that I'm having a good time here? Why are you always trying to kill my mood?" she whispered.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, the rest of their friends stood up, reminding them that they would go to a local concert. Halfheartedly, Edward stood up and took Bella's hand in his.

The night was wonderful. The music deafening and the spectators fascinated. Everyone was dancing to the beat, the vibrations from the music moving throughout their bodies.

"Do you like it?" he shouted, close to her ear.

"It's too loud!" she screamed.

"Proud?" he asked. Bella started giggling and he followed her, mouthing "What?"

She took his hand and started dancing. He hugged her and together they danced till the morning hours.

~L~

The next day Edward's camera was on fire. He kept taking photos of everyone.

Bella told him that he was really lucky to be a photographer and combine his work with his free time activities.

"Well, the ironic thing is that my parents thought I would become a tennis player. And I would have become one. I was good. Really good. As a teenager instead of girlfriends and drinking, I would think about training and tournaments. That was until I became seventeen."

"What happened?" Bella asked intrigued.

"I was hanging out with a friend. Remember the guy who got married?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"Well he was an inexperienced driver. We took his fathers Ferrari. Hit a tree. Nothing serious though. He had only a few stitches on his forehead. And I got a sprain on my wrist. I couldn't play anymore. So I gave up and for two years did nothing but drink and fuck all.  
After two years my parents told me that I would quit it all and start working in the family business or they would disinherit me. And then, my grandma bought me a camera and sent me to a school to study photography. And now… here I am."

Bella nodded. "So now I guess you want to tell you about me?" she asked.

"Well that seems fair." He told her.

"There's nothing exciting about me. I was a reckless kid. I would sneak out to ride bikes at fifteen. I was supposed to be a good girl who would get married and have children. I wasn't. I lost my virginity at fifteen, got married ten years later after having several boyfriends and a few one night stands. I didn't have kids and I never got a happily ever after." She told him bluntly.

~L~

It was almost midnight when they arrived home. She got off the bike and stood in front of him "I had a very good time. Thank you."

"Anytime. You know my number. Call me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she whispered and waved. She stood outside until he disappeared into the night, and then went inside.

She walked in humming softly. When she closed the door she noticed Jessica's helmet.

She would have to return it to him.

* * *

**So.. Like it? Hate it? Review please...**


End file.
